This disclosure relates generally to the retrieval of contact information by a synchronization device from a device other than a primary connected device. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to the usage of contact information retrieved from a device other than the primary device to initiate communication that is to be conducted using the synchronization device.
As is known by those skilled in the art, existing synchronization devices may be linked with a user's device to provide the functionality of the device through an interface of the synchronization device. By way of example, a car kit synchronization device may be linked to a mobile phone to enable telephone calls to be conducted using the synchronization device with call audio presented over a vehicle's audio system. The linkage between synchronization and user devices may, for example, be based on known wireless communications technologies.
Existing synchronization devices may retrieve contact information (e.g., a contact list, recent call history information, etc.) from a user device such that the contact information can be utilized from the synchronization device in essentially the same manner as it is used on the user's device. For example, retrieved contact information may be utilized to initiate a telephone call to a phone number associated with a recently missed call or to place a telephone call to an individual listed in a retrieved contact list through an interface of the synchronization device. However, if desired contact information cannot be retrieved from the synchronization device, it may be inconvenient to manually initiate communication through the synchronization device. Therefore, it would be desirable to obtain the necessary contact information such that it could be utilized to initiate a desired communication through an interface of the synchronization device.